


Having Him On the Ropes

by Politzania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Shrimpy!Steve, Skinny!Steve, amputee!Bucky, rigger!Steve, rope bunny!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Thanks to some creative engineering,  Steve and Bucky get to try out a rope scene they've been wanting to do for a while.Steve/Tony/Bucky Bingo: Suspension Bondage -- Stucky Bingo: Torture
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Faves and must-reads, STB Bingo: Round One, Stucky Bingo 2020





	Having Him On the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Having Him On the Ropes  
> Creator(s): Politzania/PoliZ  
> Stucky Bingo Card number: 020  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120195  
> Stucky Bingo Square filled: C4 - Torture  
> STB Square Filled: G4 - Suspension Bondage  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: No Powers AU, shrimpy!Steve, amputee!Bucky, Rope Bondage, rigger!Steve  
> Summary: Thanks to some creative engineering, Steve and Bucky get to try out a rope scene they've been wanting to do for a while.  
> Word count: 1687

“Everything feel okay? No pinching or pins and needles?” 

Bucky looked up at him with a cocky grin. “I toldja, Stevie, I could do this all day.” 

“So you say now.” Bucky was laying on a thick foam mat, wearing nothing but a simple leather harness across his upper chest and shoulders and the rope harness Steve had just finished tying across his hips. A spreader bar was fastened securely between his knees, and he sported a thick leather cuff on his wrist. Steve had no particular plans for restraining Bucky’s arm, but they both liked the look and feel of it. 

What Steve had planned overall was pretty damn ambitious, and only possible thanks to Bucky’s own talents and skill. For one of his engineering classes, he had designed a lighting setup for Steve’s art and photography work. They’d finally gotten the framework and pulley system custom built and hanging from the I-beams that crossed the ceiling of their loft apartment. It worked perfectly for its original purpose and was sturdy enough to serve another function as well. 

The two of them had already run the ropes they needed for tonight’s playtime; all that remained was to secure them. Steve knelt and carefully fastened each set before placing a blindfold over his partner’s eyes. They’d talked through the basic scene, but Bucky enjoyed the suspense (so to speak) of not quite knowing what was coming next. 

Steve’s heart beat faster as he noted Bucky’s breath quickening. “Ready, sweetheart?” 

“Sure am.”

Steve stood and took one set of ropes in hand, letting the pulley combination multiply the force he could exert. Bucky startled as his hips were lifted about a foot off the mat; he threw his arm out for balance, but then planted his feet and shifted his weight to his shoulders. Steve watched Bucky’s thighs and ass flex as his back arched gracefully, the ropes of the harness tightening just enough to start leaving the marks they both craved. 

The ratchets clicked to secure the ropes in place, which allowed Steve to walk a slow circle around Bucky, enjoying the view. He knelt to run a possessive hand over those taut, trembling muscles. “Look at you — absolutely gorgeous.”

Bucky frowned and raised a skeptical eyebrow above the edge of the blindfold. But before he could open his mouth to protest, Steve sharply tweaked a nipple. “Don’t argue -- after all, I’m the one with the art degree.“ 

“Fine,” Bucky huffed, a smile hovering around the corners of his mouth. “What’s next?” 

“Patience, sweetheart,” Steve murmured, leaning down to deliver a slow, sensuous kiss before standing back up in order to raise Bucky’s shoulders to the same level as his hips. “Keep those feet on the floor, hotshot. Be good for me,” he instructed, and Bucky obeyed. 

Once again, Steve enjoyed the play of his partner’s muscles as he struggled to stabilize himself within the suspension. He wondered what Bucky’s physical therapist would have to say about this particular activity for working on core strength and balance; but then again, Banner didn’t seem like the judgmental type. 

Steve bent down to wrap a hand around Bucky’s quickly hardening cock; the throaty moan pushing from his partner's throat was music to his ears. Steve gave him a few slow, teasing strokes before standing back up. “Okay, here comes the tricky part.” He took hold of the ropes to lift Bucky’s lower body higher into the air, alternating between hips and knees until he was head down at a sufficiently steep angle to make the rest of the scene work. “You still good?” 

Bucky gave him a thumbs-up. “Green as grass and rarin' to go.” 

Steve unfastened his pants and knelt right in front of Bucky’s reddening face. “Then open up wide for me.”

He moaned throatily as he slid his cock between Bucky’s sinful lips, hot wetness surrounding him. “There we go,” Steve crooned, running a hand over Bucky’s chest, feeling him shiver under his touch. “It's like you were born to swallow me down.” 

Bucky hummed his agreement, sending sparks of pleasure up Steve’s spine. Using the taut ropes to help steady him, he leaned forward just enough to ghost his breath over Bucky’s cock, now fully hard. Bucky hummed again, this time in pleasure, but Steve was looking for a stronger response. 

He reached between Bucky’s legs to tap and twist the base of the plug nestled snugly within as he flicked his tongue out and over the tip of his lover’s cock, collecting the drops of pre-come that had gathered. Grinning widely at the desperate, muffled whines that resulted, Steve then focused on controlling the rhythm and depth, not only rocking his hips forward and back, but also tugging at the ropes to get Bucky swaying in counterpoint. 

At this angle, he could be balls deep without triggering Bucky’s gag reflex, but he wanted to take his time as well as test Bucky’s endurance, so Steve set a leisurely pace, alternating deep thrusts with shallow ones, giving Bucky a chance to show off his blowjob skills; he lived for a good face-fucking. 

They had set a timer before they started, since it was easy to get carried away in the scene. When it went off, Steve took a break to check over Bucky’s bindings carefully. The rope harness was digging in a little, but he didn’t see any raw-looking spots, and the lambswool he’d placed between Bucky’s scarred shoulder and the leather strap was still in place. The spreader bar was tucked under Bucky’s knees, and the straps were wide enough to hold him in place securely without cutting off circulation.

Bucky giggled and squirmed when Steve stroked his bare feet; they were still pink and warm, although his face was almost as red as his rock-hard cock. “Quit torturing me, punk!” His half snarl, half-whine was just the reaction Steve was looking for —proof Bucky was being pushed right up to his limit. 

“You saying you’ve had enough, champ?” 

“Not til you take that goddamned plug out of my ass and fuck me til I can’t see straight!” 

“You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?” Steve shot back, enjoying the sass and snark. 

“I’d like to.” 

Bucky’s 180-degree turn with that quiet, sweet reply made Steve’s heart melt; he was a pushover, and Bucky knew it. “All right.” He yanked on the ropes to bring Bucky’s head back up into easy reach then winced at the woozy-sounding groan Bucky made due to his rapid ascent. “Sorry, sweetheart. I couldn’t wait.” 

Their kiss was tender and loving, with an undercurrent of fire and desire that made Steve’s head swim as well. He gently took off Bucky’s blindfold, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in his lover’s eyes. “Hi,” he murmured. 

Bucky blinked slowly, his pupils blown wide. “Hi yourself.”

“Ready to wrap things up here and head to bed?” 

“I’m still good - want you here, like this.” Bucky cupped Steve’s cheek. “Please?” 

Steve couldn’t deny that the idea appealed. “Okay. Give me a moment to figure things out.” He rose to his feet to shed his pants and grab the bottle of lube, then adjusted the ropes to position Bucky into a relaxed vee shape, with his hips at just the right height. He then wriggled into the space between the spreader bar and Bucky’s body, just barely fitting. 

Steve stroked himself back to full hardness before sliding the plug out of Bucky, eliciting a whimper. “I got you, sweetheart.” Steve pressed his cock into Bucky, slipping past his rim with a satisfied grunt. Even after wearing the plug all through their scene, Bucky was still deliciously tight. “Hold out your hand.”

Bucky did as he was told, and Steve squirted a dollop of lube into it. “Play with yourself for me, but don’t come til I say.” 

Bucky pouted, but obediently wrapped his hand around the base of his dick. Steve once again took advantage of Bucky’s hanging position to get him moving in rhythm to his own thrusts, gradually raising Bucky’s shoulders to get a gravity assist as well. 

“I ain’t gonna last much longer, Stevie,” Bucky begged between his desperate gasps and moans; his hand moving faster up and down, curling over the tip on each stroke. His chest glistened with sweat, and his lips were red and swollen from where he’d been biting at them. 

Steve’s own climax was building, slowly but surely. “Just a little bit more,” Steve panted; hoping like hell his knees weren’t going to give out before they both got off. “You’re doing so good for me. Love to see you all tied up like this, like a present for me to unwrap.” 

“I’m all yours, darlin’. Always have been. Always will be.” 

“Then come for me, sweetheart.” Bucky threw his head back, and with a high keen, spilled all over his hand. The sight and sound of his lover lost in ecstasy was enough to push Steve up and over the edge as well; thrusting deeply and erratically as Bucky clenched tightly around him. Steve came with a shout as he buried himself deep inside. 

A moment or two later, he leaned back against the spreader bar as he struggled to catch his breath. “You okay, Stevie?” Bucky’s brow was wrinkled with concern. 

“It’s not an asthma attack; you just wore me out,” Steve reassured him. He sketchily wiped both of them down before untangling himself and lowering Bucky back to the mats. Before he could rest, he had to get Bucky out of all the rigging and make sure he was okay. Bucky helped as best he could, but most of the buckles and knots required two hands. 

The moment he was free, Bucky sat up and pulled Steve into his lap. “That was fantastic. Thank you.” 

Steve stretched over to grab one of the bottles of water he’d set out earlier. “It was all your idea, Buck.” 

“I have good ones every once in awhile, don’t I?” The smugly satisfied look on Bucky’s face filled Steve’s heart with joy. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME - the author knows this much --> <\-- about rope safety and these are fictional characters who can't be hurt by said ignorance. 
> 
> NOTE: Comments critical of the techniques described will be cheerfully deleted at the author's discretion.


End file.
